Babyblues
by TalynSlytherin
Summary: Rache! Was gibt es Besseres, als jemanden auf Abwegen zu verfolgen, der einen gerade erzürnt hat?


_AN: Danke an mein Betatier – lanee, du bist einfach spitze!  
TMT Aufgabe des HPFFA 2013 – Teil 3_

_Die Aufgabe: Schreibe einen Tagebucheintrag in der ICH-Form. Vorgaben:  
Thema: _**_Die Heulende Hütte_**_  
Wörter: Riddikulus - ein Geist - Fang - rostiger Nagel - Flasche Whisky  
Für alle, die es interessiert: Ein Dahu ist ein Fabeltier, das in gebirgigen Welten lebt. Die Läufe sind auf einer Seite kürzer als an der anderen, damit sie am Berg vernünftig stehen können. Stell ich mir reichlich komisch vor, das arme Tier – aber hey – das gibt es lt. Wiki!  
Also, jedenfalls der Sage nach *flöt*._

* * *

Ich fand bisher immer, Tagebuch schreiben, das wäre was für Mädchen — oder eben Weicheier. Wie kindisch und verblödet, seine eigenen Gedanken auf Papier zu bringen! Kann man nicht einfach sagen, was man denkt, und gut? Tja - bis jetzt.  
Jetzt sitze ich da und schreibe in dieses doofe Buch, das Mutter mir mal irgendwann vor Urzeiten mit einem strahlenden Lächeln überreicht hatte. Musste es direkt suchen (und demnächst mal dringend mit den Hauselfen meckern, da lagen mindestens zwei Kilo Staub drauf!).

Und wieso? Ganz einfach deshalb, weil ich mit niemandem darüber reden kann (warum, dazu komme ich später noch), aber irgendwie muss ich es loswerden, sonst platze ich. Und ich gefalle mir so, wie ich bin, unversehrt, schönen Dank auch.

Da, es geht schon los — ich fange an, mir selbst in schriftlicher Form was vorzujammern. Ich schreibe alles auf und dann landet das verflixte Ding im Kamin, ich schwör's.

Es ist so dämlich, dass es schon fast peinlich ist es aufzuschreiben, auch wenn das nie einer lesen wird. Es gibt Zeiten, da könnte ich meine große Klappe verfluchen. Wenn sie mich in eins bringt, dann in Schwierigkeiten — warum sitze ich sonst jetzt hier?

Aber wenn sich einem doch so eine Steilvorlage bietet, wie soll man da seinen Mund halten?!

Also, Weasley und Potter haben sich gestritten, gestern. Nach dem neusten Klatsch zu urteilen, sind die beiden sich nicht mehr sehr grün, wobei mir das natürlich eigentlich scheißegal ist, welcher Gryffindor mit welchem in die Kiste steigt. Aber es lädt halt immer prächtig zum Kommentieren ein, allein schon, um sie auf 180 zu bringen.

Woher sollte ich bitte ahnen, dass die kleine, rothaarige Furie gleich auf mich losstürzen würde? Dabei fand ich meinen Ausspruch „Es ist wohl nicht alles Gold, was glänzt, oder?" gar nicht mal so geistreich, sondern eher ziemlich lahm.

Das Endergebnis war auf jeden Fall ein kurzer, aber heftiger Austausch von mehr (von meiner Seite aus) oder weniger (von ihrer) gekonnten Flüchen. Und zur Krönung des Ganzen tauchte McGonagall auf und verpasste uns beiden eine saftige Strafarbeit. Die Frage „Wie alt sind Sie eigentlich?" hätte sich die blöde Kuh wirklich sparen können.

Dank der beiden Zimtziegen — Weasley und McGonagall — musste ich also abends zwei Stunden im Klassenzimmer sitzen, während sich die anderen auf dem Quidditchfeld vergnügten. Ich war stinksauer und beschloss, mich wirkungsvoll an Weasley zu rächen. Nur das Wie und Wo bereitete mir noch Kopfzerbrechen.

Schon kurz danach ergab sich eine gute Gelegenheit, wie mir schien: Weasley schlich nämlich nach Beendigung der „Extrastunde" nicht etwa in den Gryffindorturm zurück, sondern nach draußen. Hinsichtlich der Uhrzeit war das ein klarer Verstoß, gedanklich spuckte ich mir in die Hände und verfolgte sie ungesehen. Fast wäre mir noch der dämliche Köter Fang in die Quere gekommen, über den ich um ein Haar gestolpert wäre, weil sich das Vieh ja ausgerechnet auf den Stufen ausruhen musste. Und aufwecken wollte ich ihn auf keinen Fall, das Geschlabber, igitt!

Durch den kleinen Umweg, den ich um den Köter machen musste, verlor ich Weasley fast aus den Augen und musste mich beeilen. Dann begann ich mich endlich zu fragen, was sie eigentlich hier draußen wollte. Ich hatte ja auf ein Techtelmechtel gehofft (wäre das nicht schön gewesen — das hätte ich Potter zum Frühstück serviert!), aber wieso eilte sie dann direkt auf die Peitschende Weide zu? War sie lebensmüde geworden? Vor dem unberechenbaren Gewächs hatte ich einiges an Respekt.

Sie scheinbar nicht. Sekunden später sah ich auch, wieso nicht: Noch während die Weide anfing, ihre Äste drohend zu bewegen, tauchte sie unter ihr hinweg, berührte einen Punkt am Stamm und lehnte dann einen Ast dagegen. Sofort wurde die Weide bewegungslos und schwupps — Weasley war verschwunden. Ich war nahe daran, mir die Augen zu reiben. Ein Geist war sie ja nicht, dass sie so einfach mir nichts, dir nichts verschwinden konnte.

Einen Augenblick lang zögerte ich, dann nahm ich die Verfolgung wieder auf. Noch war die Weide unbeweglich, aber wer wusste schon, wie lange sie das noch bleiben würde! Gelegenheit zur Rache, gerne, nur bitte ohne persönliches Verletzungsrisiko. Zum Glück fand ich recht schnell die Stelle, an der Weasley verschwunden war: ein Loch unter den Wurzeln, sah mir verdammt nach einem Durchgang aus. Wieso wusste sie davon und ich nicht? Folgen oder nicht folgen? Gleich darauf erübrigte sich diese Frage, denn blöderweise trat ich den von Weasley angelehnten Stock beiseite und die Weide fing wieder an, um sich zu prügeln. Ich hechtete in den Schacht, um nicht zu Kleinholz verarbeitet zu werden.

Ein stockdunkler, muffig riechender unterirdischer Gang hieß mich „willkommen". Ich bezwang nur mit Mühe einen Niesreiz und benutzte dann meinen Zauberstab, um mir ein wenig Licht zu machen. Wo mochte der Gang hinführen? Was hatte Weasley vor? Und wie zum Teufel kam ich hier wieder raus?

Erstmal musste ich blinzeln, als ich endlich wieder in normalem Licht stand. „Normal" war wohl relativ, denn die Sonne war ja längst untergegangen und nur trübes Mondlicht fiel durch schmutzige Scheiben in das Etablissement, in dem ich mich jetzt befand. Außerdem empfingen mich ekelhaft dreckige Bodendielen (gefegt worden war wohl im letzten Jahrhundert hier, pfui Teufel!) und die Wände waren ziemlich marode. Kurzum, ich befand mich in einer Ruine. Ja, aber in was für einer?!

Ein kurzer Blick aus einem der schmierigen Fenster — ich nahm davon Abstand, das Glas zu berühren — erklärte mir einiges. Und damit meinte ich nicht nur meinen derzeitigen Standort!

Sieh an, das war also die Heulende Hütte von innen — eine Bruchbude, die nicht einmal den Hauch von den unheimlichen, aggressiven Geistern sehen ließ, von denen uns immer gepredigt worden war. Jedenfalls hörte ich nichts davon. Nicht mal ein Irrwicht schwebte auf mich zu, den ich mit einem simplen Riddikulus zur Strecke gebracht hätte. Es waren überhaupt keine Geräusche zu hören, sondern mich umgab nur drückende Stille. Und die machte mich ausnehmend nervös. Schon mal was von unheilschwanger gehört? Das blöde Wort fiel mir genau in diesem Moment nämlich wieder ein.

Ich schimpfte mich einen alten Hasenfuß und ging weiter. Irgendwo musste Weasley doch abgeblieben sein! Meine Laune hob sich auch nicht wirklich, als ein laut hörbares _Riiiitsch _ertönte. Ich besah mir die Misere genauer — ein rostiger Nagel hatte sich so richtig schön in den Stoff meines nigelnagelneuen Umhangs gebohrt und das gute Teil beim Vorwärtsgehen nahezu in zwei Hälften getrennt. Na super, was denn noch!

Was mal wieder beweist, dass man so was niemals, niemals denken sollte. Denn schlimmer geht immer.

Noch während ich mit meinem Schicksal haderte, hatte Weasley wohl spitzgekriegt, dass sie hier nicht allein war. Ich drehte mich um — und starrte genau auf das Ende ihres Zauberstabs. Das _drohende _Ende ihres Zauberstabs, wie ich hinzufügen will.

„Was machst du hier?", fauchte sie mich an.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen."

„Hast du mich verfolgt?"

„Hätte ich einen Grund dazu?", konterte ich so locker, wie es jemandem möglich war, der gerade mit einem Zauberstab angefuchtelt wird.

Auch wenn ich es ungern zugab — ich wusste, dass Weasley nicht ungefährlich war. Dass sie mir bei dem Fluchaustausch von vorhin nicht ordentlich eingeheizt hatte, war einzig und allein der Tatsache zuzuschreiben, dass sie zu sauer gewesen war, um richtig nachzudenken. Jetzt war sie zwar auch stinkig, aber nicht so glühend vor Zorn wie noch vor ein paar Stunden. Eigentlich merkwürdig, auf den blöden Kommentar hatte sie so unbeherrscht reagiert, auf meine Anwesenheit hier, mitten in verbotenem Terrain, den Umständen entsprechend eiskalt.

„Keinen, der mir einfallen würde", antwortete sie kühl, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Tja, wie wäre es damit: Unerlaubte Annäherung an die Peitschende Weide, unerlaubtes Verlassen des Schulgeländes, unerlaubtes Betreten der Heulenden Hütte — nur so als Beispiel?", stachelte ich weiter.

Ganz unvermutet erschien ein Grübchen in ihrem Mundwinkel und sie legte den Kopf schief.

„Ach? Und was tust _du _dann hier? Ich glaube, dieselben Regeln gelten für dich."

Wo sie recht hatte, hatte sie recht. Aber klein beigeben? Nicht mit mir.

„Ich wollte lediglich Beweise sammeln", log ich also frech.

„Klar. Wen willst du verarschen, Malfoy?", kam es dann auch prompt zurück. „Du kannst mir gar nichts — ansonsten musst du nämlich erstmal erklären, warum du das nicht gemeldet hast, sondern mir nachgestiegen bist. Wäre doch deine Pflicht gewesen, das zu melden, so als _Schulsprecher_." Da war sogar richtig Gift in ihrer Stimme.

Es war eine klassische Pattsituation, sowohl sie als auch ich wussten es.

„Und was genau _machst _du jetzt hier? Weasley?", fragte ich so unhöflich, wie ich konnte.

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an." Immerhin ließ sie ihren Zauberstab sinken.

„Zum Sinnieren hätte ich mir einen anderen Ort ausgesucht." Ich konnte es natürlich nicht lassen. Ich Idiot, ich!

„Wer sagt, dass ich das tue? Vielleicht treffe ich mich meinen Kontaktmann vom Dunklen Lord persönlich?" Ihr Grinsen sah mehr nach einem Zähnefletschen aus.

„Wie bitte was?" Ich war so entgeistert, dass ich tatsächlich einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Danach kommt meine Liebhaberin, wusstest du nicht, dass ich heimlich auf Frauen stehe? Und zusammen geben wir uns hier die Kante. Hast du die versteckte Flasche Whisky nicht gesehen?"

Langsam dämmerte es mir, dass _ich _hier verarscht wurde. Und auf so was reagierte ich grundsätzlich empfindlich.

„Hör mal, du blöde Ziege …"

Ein klägliches Weinen von oben ließ mich verstummen. Weasley zuckte zusammen, ich sah es genau.

„Willst du jetzt noch behaupten, du hättest ein Baby gekidnappt und ziehst es hier auf?" Ich versuchte, meinen Ton so aggressiv wie möglich zu machen, aber das Wimmern war _echt. _Und es hört sich _wirklich _nach einem Baby an.

Weasley schwieg. Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie fieberhaft überlegte.

„Sag mir nicht, dass das tatsächlich …"

„Na ja. Sozusagen."

„WAS?"

Völlig unvermutet erschien das Grübchen wieder. Ehrlich, es gehörte verboten, sie sah richtig süß damit aus. Arg, allein dass ich das in dem Moment gedacht hatte, könnte mich dazu verleiten, dieses Geschreibsel auf der Stelle wegzupfeffern!

„Machen wir doch einen Deal, Malfoy. _Du _behältst für dich, was hier und heute passiert ist, dafür behalte _ich _für mich, dass du mir einfach so nachgestiegen bist. Und glaub mir, es wird Leute geben, die Stein auf Bein bezeugen werden, dass ich mich den ganzen Abend im Gryffindorturm aufgehalten habe." Ein Moment Pause. „_Und _ich werde weiterhin nichts darüber erzählen, was du vor ein paar Tagen mit der Freundin deines lieben Freundes Zabini mitten auf dem Quidditchfeld …"

„Deal", unterbrach ich sie, ohne zu zögern. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt, eine Auseinandersetzung mit Blaise! Für so ein bisschen … woher zum Teufel wusste dieses Aas davon?!

„Also haben wir eine Abmachung?"

„Nur, wenn das nicht wirklich ein Baby ist!"

Sie lachte und ging die Stufen nach oben. Die reichlich wackelig waren. Ich war etliche Pfund schwerer als Weasley und erwartete jederzeit, die Treppe würde unter mir zusammenbrechen. Merlin sei Dank geschah das nicht.

In den Obergeschossen angekommen, ging sie gleich nach links und wies mit der Hand auf eine Tür. Nur zögernd sah ich hindurch, ich hatte das kummervolle Weinen noch im Ohr. Ich musste sogar zweimal hinsehen, dann hatte ich es. Ein Dahu. Ein Mini-Dahu, der in einem bequem ausgepolsterten Korb lag und bei unserem Eintritt den Kopf hob und wieder zu jammern begann, während es versuchte, seine ungleichen Gliedmaßen zu entfalten und prompt wieder auf der Nase landete.

„Wo kommt der denn her? Und wieso betätigst du dich hier als Babysitter?"

„Ich hab ihn im Verbotenen Wald gefunden", antwortete Weasley trotzig, aber mit ein wenig Verlegenheit in der Stimme. „Hagrid ist doch noch unterwegs und ansonsten hätte sich doch keiner um ihn gekümmert … er ist doch noch so klein."

„Seit wann gibt es denn Dahus im Verbotenen Wald?" Und mit Verspätung: „Was _machst _du überhaupt im Verbotenen Wald?"

„Hagrid hatte mich gebeten, ein Auge auf ein paar Tiere zu haben. Und bevor du dir wieder Ränke überlegst, Dumbledore weiß das."

„Aber er weiß mich Sicherheit nicht, dass du hier in der Heulenden Hütte ein Fohlen der Dahu aufpäppelst, oder?"

„Glaubst du, es würde ihn so sehr stören?" Sie grinste wieder. „Soweit ich weiß, haben sie versucht, die Dahus im Wald anzusiedeln." Ihr Lächeln erlosch. „Die gesamte Herde ist weg, nur der Kleine da blieb übrig."

„Wie weg?"

„Einfach weg halt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert ist. Aber ich kann es doch nicht einfach verhungern lassen!"

„Und wieso hier?"

„Was auch immer passiert ist, im Wald war es nicht mehr sicher. _Deswegen _hier." Sie funkelte mich an. „Möchtest du vielleicht noch ein paar blöde Kommentare abgeben? Dann nur zu."

Dann kramte sie ein paar Dinge aus dem Rucksack, den sie trug — den hatte ich bisher übersehen — und fing an, das Jungtier zu füttern. Das war also das ach-so-geheime Geheimnis, das sie verbarg — ein Fohlen der Dahu. Dahus waren eigentlich nur im Gebirge anzutreffen, von daher kannte ich sie nur von Bildern. Und sie waren verdammt selten und dem Aussterben nahe, also eigentlich kein Wunder, dass man sich bemüht hatte, sie hier unter den Schutz von Hogwarts zu bekommen. Dabei zählten sie nur klassisch als Fabelwesen, nicht mal als magisch begabte.

Und ich? Ich stand dabei und kam mir dämlich vor. Schlimmer noch, wie ein komplettes Trampeltier.

Ich räusperte mich.

„Dann lass ich euch wohl mal allein."

„Denk dran, wir haben einen Deal."

„Habe ich nicht vergessen." Davon mal abgesehen hätten sich alle über mich krankgelacht, wenn ich meine „Ergebnisse" vorgezeigt hätte. Und darauf konnte ich definitiv verzichten.

Ich wandte mich um, dann fiel mir noch etwas ein.

„Wie komme ich jetzt wieder zurück, ohne dass die Weide mich zerpeitscht?"

Ginny sah hoch, in ihren Mundwinkeln wieder dieses Grübchen, das mich verflixterweise so magisch anzog.

„Ich könnte dir helfen … du musst nur noch eine halbe Stunde Geduld haben."

Und was soll ich sagen? Ich hatte die Geduld. Notgedrungen.

Und jetzt will ich Dahus, geheime Gänge und besonders Weasleys Grübchen vergessen und schmeiße somit dieses ganze peinliche, unsinnige Gewäsch ins Feuer! Da ich eh nichts anderes damit machen kann! Graa!

P.S. in allerletzter Sekunde: Hatte gerade eine blendende Idee, Potter auf die Palme zu bringen. Wozu so ein Geheimnis doch gut sein kann …


End file.
